5 Years Later
by Bluemoon Stranger
Summary: What happens when David and Maddie meet up for the first time 5 years after Blue Moon closed it doors?
1. Fancy Meeting You Here

Maddie Hayes looked around the crowded back yard hoping to see someone that she knew. She felt a little uncomfortable standing around alone. There were about 50 people milling around Agnes and Bert Viola's yard not including around 10 small children running around and shouting with glee. For a split second Maddie thought about leaving since she really didn't recognize anyone that she knew. She had no idea why after all these years she had accepted an invitation to Agnes and Bert's first child's 4th birthday party. Maddie looked around the yard hoping to see a familiar face – her heart skipped a beat as she realized she was really looking for one familiar face. The one that was ingrained on her heart and mind forever. Sighing deeply Maddie took another quick look around the yard. Agnes and Bert had greeted her warmly when she had arrived but she hadn't expected them to entertain her. They were busy with the party and their 2 small children – 4-year-old Sky and three-year-old Bert Jr. The children were adorable. Agnes still had that beautiful smile that Maddie remembered. She realized as soon as she saw Agnes how much she had missed her. They spoke for a few minutes then Agnes told Maddie to mingle as she led Bert to the kitchen. Maddie had asked to help but Agnes waved her off as she pulled Bert along with her. Maddie felt her stomach flutter with nerves and expectations. She hadn't spoken to anyone from Blue Moon and that time in her life for over 5 years. Actually it was 5 years, 2 months and 4 days since she had closed the door on that part of her life forever.

After Blue Moon had closed its doors, Maddie had been devastated for weeks. How had things gone so sideways between her and David Addison? For five years he had not only been her business partner but her best friend. It had begun to unravel after they had become intimate and after a turbulent and passionate month together she had run away to Chicago to think. Now in hindsight Maddie couldn't even remember what she needed to think about? Maddie recalled how she had felt during that time. She had been wildly, deeply, crazily in love with David and just the touch of his hands or the sound of his husky voice could make her fall apart and lose control…and Maddie Hayes didn't lose control _ever_. Just the idea that a man – and that man being irresponsible, immature, promiscuous David Addison – could make her feel so out of control and wildly passionate filled Maddie with terror. She couldn't allow herself to be ruled by the heart in her chest and the nub between her legs – so she had run. And had spent more than 4 months pining for David.

As she thought about that time in her life now she couldn't make sense of her actions leading up to her marrying Walter Bishop - a man she had met on the train returning to Los Angeles and David. Oh she knew it was a way to keep David at arms' length and she hadn't done it to him hurt but she had hurt him – deeply, irreversibly. Even through a veil of hurt and misunderstandings they had tried again after she had finally admitted her love for David and gotten an annulment from Walter. The couple had been happy for a while going to Lamaze classes and planning for the baby. And then she had lost the baby…. never in her life had she felt such agony both mental and physical. David had disappeared to lick his own wounds leaving her alone and desolate. After a couple of weeks, they had gotten back together and it had worked for a few weeks but then her fears and his bitterness drove a wedge between them. Maddie still felt disgusted with herself when she thought of her telling David that they were just 'pals'. What had she been thinking? And then came her cousin Annie. She had never imagined that David and her cousin would become a thing – Annie had known everything she had gone through with David and she hadn't given a damn. Maddie realized that Annie had always been jealous of her and had most likely used David to show her that she could take something that she wanted. But had she still wanted him before she saw him with Annie? She had been trying with the help of her therapist to forget David but it had backfired on her. He was the one who had forgotten her and taken up with Annie. Had David done it for spite? Or had he really loved her tramp of a cousin? Maddie had never gotten an answer to that question. After the situation with Annie and David, Maddie couldn't bear to look into his spiteful green eyes any longer and had insisted they close the agency and go their separate ways.

Maddie had spent most of the weeks after the closing of Blue Moon in bed with the covers over her head crying and thinking of David. Agnes had come over a few times to see her and to tell her that David had reopened the agency and would she think of coming back? Her answer had been an adamant NO. She never wanted to lay eyes on the man who had crushed her heart and spirit ever again! Maddie thought that maybe after a couple of days after Blue Moon closed, David would have contacted her to see how she was doing since they had spent almost every waking hour together for 5 wild and crazy years but he never even picked up a phone to see if she was dead or alive. She had no longer recognized the spiteful, bitter man that David Addison had become. She wanted – no she needed – to forget that she had ever known and loved him if she wanted to be able to go on with her life. Those weeks after Blue Moon had closed its doors were the hardest time in her life – harder even after the loss of her baby because she had still had David – or so she had thought. Had she ever had him? Had he lost his love for her after her trip to Chicago and her marriage to another man? Maddie didn't know what had caused David's change of heart and personality but he was no longer the man she had fallen in love with.

The depth of her misery came one grey afternoon when she had pulled herself together and ventured out of her house for a trip to the grocery store. She had been feeling particularly sad that day and only wanted to rush back home to bask in her misery. Maddie knew that her mood wasn't normal and that she needed to push herself out of her depression but it was just so much easier to lose herself in her despair. She had actually been happy that the day was so grey and miserable to match her mood. Maddie still recalled how she had pulled her car into an empty space when she saw _him._ Her heart had shattered in her chest as she watched David laughing and talking to a shapely young brunette; he had one arm around her as he opened the door for her to enter the Chinese restaurant next to the supermarket. Tears of loneliness and hurt had streaked her face as she pulled out of the space and headed home. The next day she had flown to Chicago and convinced her parents to accompany her on a trip around the world. After the trip, her parents had returned to Chicago but Maddie had decided to stay in Paris for a while. Her depression had lifted in the City of Love and although she had last been there with David her heart no longer ached at the thought of him. Instead, she began to treasure the good times they had spent together. And her heart slowly began to heal. There had been a couple of men in her life; short term relationships that had gone nowhere. They were nice and safe and not David. Maddie convinced herself that someday she would find a man who she could fall in love with. Someday. Why was she revisiting the past? It was over and she had made a decent life for herself. Life was good. She mentally shook off all the unhappy thoughts.

Instead she thought of the happy times in her life. She had spent 4 years in Paris slowly building up a modeling agency for older woman who were often overlooked in the media. Paris was one of the countries that cherished older woman and her agency had taken off with a bullet. Now after spending so many years abroad Maddie had decided to come back to LA to launch her modeling agency – Blue Moon Models. She had contacted Agnes and left her a message on her answering machine that she was back in the United States. Although she had loved her quirky friend and missed her Maddie knew that her heart would never heal if she had kept in contact with Agnes. She knew that Agnes would keep her informed of David and what he was up to and Maddie knew that she wouldn't be able to move on if she still had a link to David Addison. Now that she felt stronger and back in control of her life she could safely contact Agnes and hopefully reconnect with her good friend. She did know that Agnes and Bert had two children from birth announcements that the couple had sent to her parents' address and they had forwarded to Maddie. Maddie hadn't wanted anyone except her parents to know how to get in touch with her. She felt safer that way. Although, she knew it was highly unlikely, if others knew her address she would always be hoping that David would come to bring her home.

Maddie shook all the thoughts of the last years out of her head and was determined to enjoy the lovely day and seeing old friends again. In the back of her mind Maddie was on tenterhooks waiting for some sign of a slightly balding green-eyed man. Even after all these years just the thought of seeing David again made her heart beat faster. And then finally, her eyes landed on a muscular man wearing a tight grey t-shirt and black jeans. And even though his back was to her Maddie would know that swagger and the line of those shoulders anywhere. _David Addison_.

Without a second thought Maddie made a bee-line straight to David. Her eyes never left him as she approached and when she got closer he turned around and Maddie almost lost her breath when she looked into his amazing sea green eyes after so many years. His hair had receded a little more on the sides and he had a few laugh lines around his eyes but he was still the most drop dead gorgeous man she had ever seen.

David thought he was dreaming when he saw Maddie Hayes walking towards him. His heart began to beat faster when he saw her approach. His eyes couldn't look away from her; her hair was slightly longer and her body slightly fuller and she was still the most beautiful woman in the room. After all these years he had never thought he would lay eyes on her again. She had just up and left the country without even a goodbye 5 years ago and David had never quite gotten over her abandonment. They had spent 5 years together and she had left without even a call. David had been so bitter and hurt that he had almost drowned himself in tequila but Agnes and Bert who were his closet friends and more like family than just friends had forced him to pull together and concentrate on getting his life back on track. Without them David didn't know where he would be now. Probably sprawled out on a dirty street drinking Colt 45 out of a paper bag. And now the Queen is back. Was he supposed to bow to her? He was still angry and hurt over the way things had gone down between them. He had been dead wrong to go with her cousin but he had tried to make amends after he broke it up with Annie. But Maddie had been mean and nasty to him and insisted that they close Blue Moon and go their separate ways. And so they had…

"David."

"Maddie."

"How are you?" They both said at the same time then laughed breaking the ice between them.

"Fine." Again at the same time.

Maddie shivered as David's eyes ran over her body. "You're looking great." He told her with that lopsided grin that would be forever engraved in her brain.

Maddie smiled back at him. "Thanks. You're looking good yourself."

David nodded quickly. "So how have you been? I heard you were in Paris."

Maddie couldn't help but watch David's mouth as he spoke. She had always loved the shape of his lips and the timbre of his voice still made her weak. "Yes. Yes. I lived there for a few years but I missed home." And you she wanted to shout. I missed YOU. But of course she could not say this to the smiling man who had once been a huge part of her life. Now they were little more than strangers. That thought suddenly made her sad and she had to swallow to stop the tears from reaching her eyes.

"Oh that must have been exciting." David told her as his eyes ran over her face. Why did you leave me Maddie, he yearned to ask her? Why did I mean so little to you that you were able to turn your back on me and run half way around the world? Didn't you love me at all? Didn't you miss me? I missed you. But of course he would never utter any of the words he had thought in the secret recesses of his mind. The woman standing in front of him had shattered his heart and now they were little more than strangers. His heart hurt from realizing that he no longer knew anything about her after she had been so much a part of his life for over 5 years.

"Oh yes it was very exciting." Maddie lied. Working on cases with him and running Blue Moon had been exciting. Starting up a modeling agency and running it alone was what she did to keep from falling to pieces trying to get over him. Her eyes looked into his searching green ones and she felt her heart skip a beat. His eyes locked on hers and for a moment she lost her ability to speak. "Paris is a wonderful place to live."

David nodded again. "Yeah remember when we went there so I could get that art award?" He laughed deeply his eyes crinkling in fake mirth. What had gone wrong on that trip? They had spent one passionate night together and then the next day they both did their best to pretend it had never happened. David remembered he had been terrified she would utter the word 'pact' to him so before Maddie had woken up he had left the room leaving her a curt note. Thinking back, David realized that maybe if he had stayed and woken her up with kisses instead of running away things would have gone very differently. But then again who knew? He sure didn't. Maddie Hayes had always been a puzzle to him with her shifting moods and her ridiculous pacts.

Maddie nodded and laughed along with him although her heart ached. Why did you leave me in bed alone after we made love over and over that night? Why didn't you tell me you loved me? Did you love me? Probably not because a couple of weeks later you were screwing my cousin. For an instant Maddie had the urge to claw out his crinkled with laughter eyes.

After that neither knew what to say. Their eyes locked as they stood silently waiting for the other to speak. Suddenly, a little strawberry blonde girl flung herself in David's arms. Maddie could see that the little girl had David's eyes. Her throat closed in panic. Even though she hadn't seen David in 5 years just the thought of him married with children made her feel desolate and filled with sadness. Suddenly, she remembered the baby they had lost although their baby boy was never far from Maddie's thoughts. Maybe if the baby would have lived things would have been different between them. But she would never know. Now, here they were 5 years later she was alone and David had a family. That thought even after all these years felt like a knife buried to the hilt in her shattered heart. Of course he would have gotten on with his life. David was still a young man with his entire life ahead of him. Maddie watched as David pulled the little girl in his arms and swung her around then kissed her soundly on her round cheek.

The little girl looked at David with adoring eyes. "Daddy! My song!" She exclaimed clapping her chubby hands together with delight.

David's eyes shone with devotion as he looked at his daughter. Since he had seen Maddie everything else around him seem to have disappeared in the fog of the past. But now he was thrown back into reality with the appearance of his 3-year old daughter. He heard the little girl begin to sing in her lilting voice the song he had sung to her since she was a tiny infant. David joined in her rendition of 'Julie. Julie. Julie. Do you love me?" as he held on to the little girl and danced with her in his arms as they both sang the song together. A huge smile covered David's face and his eyes shone with joy. As the song continued to play they both started to laugh and then the little girl cried out. "I love you daddy!"

David hugged the little girl tight to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I love you to my Julie Julie." He told her. The little girl looked up at her father with utter devotion and love. Her green eyes so like David's shone with happiness.

Before Maddie could even come to grips that David had a daughter a little boy who was the exact replica of David from his eyes to the half smirk on his tiny face ran head on into David grabbing him around the legs and looking up at him with a lopsided grin. "Daddy! Julie's song!" He cried out as he wrapped himself around David's legs. The little boy began to sing the song along with his father and sister. When it was over the three Addisons burst out into laughter.

Finally, David remembered Maddie. His eyes shone with pride as he introduced his children. "This is Maddie Hayes. An old friend of daddy's. We use to work together a very long time ago." The children smiled shyly at Maddie. "This is Julie Ann." The little girl pressed her face into her father's shoulder. "And this is Jason." The little boy held tightly to David's legs but he looked straight at Maddie with a serious face. "Pretty lady."

Maddie laughed then looked at David. "A ladies' man just like his dad." Then she looked at the little boy. "And you are a very handsome young man." The little boy blushed and turned his face into his father's leg. Maddie patted Julie's curls. "And what a beautiful young lady you are Julie." The little girl peeked at Maddie from under her long lashes. "Thank you lady." She told Maddie in a low voice.

"It's Maddie." Maddie told the small girl. "I know your daddy for a very long time."

David thought about the baby that they had lost and his throat closed with emotion. He couldn't imagine if one of the twins hadn't been born. They were his life.

Maddie got a grip on her emotions as she looked up at David. "Twins?"

David nodded. "Yep. They just turned 3 last month."

"I'm a big boy now." Jason piped up.

David rustled the little boy's hair with affection. "You sure are."

The four of them stood in silence for a few minutes. Maddie felt uncomfortable thinking that David's wife was going to barge in on them at any moment. "Won't you introduce me to their mom?" She ventured patting the little boy on his head.

Julie reached out to touch Maddie's blonde hair. Jason looked up at her with wide green eyes just a shade darker than David's. "We don't have a mommy."

Maddie didn't know what to say. Part of her was happy to think that David didn't have a wife but the other part was curious to where she was. "Oh." Was all she said.

David's eyes warned her off asking any questions. "Well, you have the best daddy in the world. And that makes up for it!"

The two children cheered loudly as David laughed but Maddie could see the look of sadness that had appeared in the depths of his beautiful eyes. She knew that she would have to get to the bottom of David's story.

David pushed away any thoughts of the twins' mother as he grinned at Maddie. "I was just going to get these wild things some chow. Care to join us?" Why was he asking Maddie to join them? He hadn't laid eyes on her in years and now from the wild beating of his heart and racing pulse his buried feelings for her began to come up to the surface. But before he could withdraw his invitation with an excuse he saw his son grab Maddie's hand with a smile. He knew that Jason was desperate for a mother and his stomach rolled over. He was just going to chastise his son for grabbing Maddie's hand when he saw a beaming grin appear on Maddie's beautiful face.

"I'd love to join you for lunch." She smiled at the children with bright blue eyes. "I'd love to get to know you better." Maddie loved the way Jason's small hand felt in her own. As she looked at the little boy she wondered if her baby would have looked like him.

Maddie sat with David and the twins at a table in the back of the yard out of the way of the other guests. Although, neither would admit it they didn't want to be bothered by anyone who would comment on seeing them together. This was their time to catch up after all the years apart and they didn't want any interruptions from anyone who knew their past. David left the twins with Maddie while he went to get plates of food. He appeared a few minutes later with plates laden with enough food for all of them.

Maddie watched David as he doled out food to the twins who seemed not the least interested in eating. David pointed to the cheeseburger on his son's plate. "Eat your burger. You didn't eat much for breakfast." Then he turned to the little girl, "you too Julie. Eat up or I won't let you have any birthday cake."

Maddie had to hide her smile as Julie sat back with her arms folded and her face set exactly like David's when he was annoyed. "You're a mean daddy!" She accused David as she stared at him with identical green fire. David aimed his cat green lasers at both of his children. "Be good, eat your food, do as your told, or…." He stared into his daughter's stubborn eyes. "or we'll go home NOW."

Jason turned his small face at his sister. His brow was furrowed with worry. "Be good Julie or daddy will make us miss the rest of the party."

Julie aimed her green eyes at her brother. "You are not the boss of me!" She told him as she pointed a small finger in his direction.

"But I am!" David told her firmly. "Now be a good girl and eat your food." David turned to Maddie with a wry grin. "Sorry but the twins can be a handful." He whispered so the children wouldn't hear him. "I'll understand if you'd prefer to eat with people who don't smush their food." He nodded his head in Jason's direction. The little boy was smashing his cheeseburger into small bits then putting the smashed up pieces in his mouth.

Maddie laughed. "Oh no I'm perfectly happy here." She looked at David with something close to awe. "You're a great dad."

David raised an eyebrow at her then took a pull of his beer before he replied. "You sound surprised."

Maddie was a bit surprised but she wouldn't admit that to David. She shook her head. "Oh no. It is just weird seeing you taking care of two little kids. I still pictured you pouring shots down your throat and singing to Motown." She did admit.

David's eyes grew cold for an instant. "People change." He shook his head then ran his hand through his hair in that gesture that always made Maddie's insides melt. "Sometimes people have no choice but to change."

Before Maddie could find something to say Jason interrupted. "I like the way Milly makes cheeburgers." Jason declared in his adorable little boy voice.

"I miss Milly!" Julie threw in. "I want her to come home!"

Maddie was wondering who Milly was. Her heart panged with regret when she realized that Milly must be David's girlfriend. Of course he wouldn't be single for long. And he probably needed someone to help him with the children. Maddie felt sad.

David took a bit of his hot dog. "You know that Milly went to visit her family for a few days. We talked about this." David motioned to the two of them. "Don't you remember I told you she'll be back in a couple of days."

"Will she be back for your birthday Daddy?" Julie looked worried.

David shook his head. "No but as long as I'm with you too that's all that I care about!" David smiled broadly at the twins.

"We're going to Disney for your birthday right Daddy?" Jason asked hopefully.

David chuckled. "I can't think of any other place that I'd rather spend my birthday." He met Maddie's eyes with raised eyebrows and a lopsided grin. "No more bars for me." He told her with a laugh. "Now birthdays are more milk and cookies than tequila and nuts." He shrugged. "And I'm happy."

Maddie nodded with a smile. "You look happy David. You're blessed." She told him sincerely.

A shadow briefly passed over David's face but almost instantly his lopsided grin was back. "Yeah I am." He stared into Maddie's eyes. "How bout you? No hubby or kids hiding in the bushes?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, no husband. No kids." She told him slowly with David thought was regret in her voice. Suddenly, he remembered the lost baby and his heart ached for what might have been. He wondered if Maddie still wanted children. "I've been busy working and traveling."

David nodded but remained silent. He wondered again if she regretted not having children but he would never ask.

The twins who were now done with their meal and itching to leave the table. David waved his hands toward the other children who were dancing on the lawn. "Go ahead twins of mine. Go play!" He laughed at their wide smiles as they ran toward the other kids.

"You're so good with them." Maddie told him with admiration. "It must be difficult sometimes." She was just going to ask David about their mother when they were interrupted by a few staff members from Blue Moon.

The next hour passed in a blur of nostalgia and catching up with the others. Looking at pictures of children and spouses made Maddie's heart ache for what she had missed out on. Since she was over 40 it was blatantly clear that her wish for a house with a husband and kids was not going to happen. She would have to find her happiness in work and friends. As she gazed up at David who had gone over to the twins who were watching the Magician performing magic tricks she hoped wistfully that he could once again become her close friend. She wouldn't dare to ask for any more; after all David now had a family and a girlfriend who the twins seemed to adore.

David glanced over at Maddie who was smiling and talking to Jaime and the other Blue Moon employees who had come to the party. His heart flipped in his chest as he stared at her profile. Damn, even after just talking to her for a little while all the old feelings that he had successfully – or so he had believed – buried came bubbling up to the surface. Admit it Dave, he thought darkly, this woman had burrowed so deep under your skin that she's a part of you. And even after all these years – and so many things that had happened – he still was crazy about her.

David's thoughts took a turn to the mother of the twins. He tried hard not to think about her. She had been a huge mistake and the only good that had come out of being with her was the twins. David sighed inwardly. Winter Monroe. He should have been forewarned by her name that she was cold and icy but at that point David just needed someone to make him feel like a man. He was still reeling over Maddie's disappearance and when he met Winter he was ripe for the picking. Oh she was beautiful – tall, slender with smoky grey eyes and kissable lips. Their relationship was hot and heavy and before he knew it she was carrying his babies. David remembered he had been overjoyed with the news that she was pregnant. After two lost babies, David was thrilled that he was getting another chance to be a father. Immediately, he had proposed but Winter had just laughed. He was stricken by her icy attitude and her threat of ending the pregnancy. David had been desperate and he basically bought her off. All the money he had saved over the years -which wasn't much – but was enough to convince Winter to have his babies. By that time; he had discovered that she already had a husband and two kids who she had run away from. Her husband had come to LA in search of her and had told David that she had left him with two children under the age of six. David couldn't believe what a dummy he had been. But at least now he had his babies. He didn't care at all about the money. Winter had disappeared. She had never even held the twins.

David's reverie was broken by someone pulling on his arm. "Daddy! Daddy!" Jason was looking up at him with green eyes filled with awe. "Magic!"

David tousled his son's dark brown hair with a grin. "Sure is magic." He bent down to kiss the boy's head then he looked over at Julie who was jumping up and down with glee. He shook his head. Julie and Jason were twins but they were two very different little people. Jason was quieter and more of a thinker while Julie took more after him. She was spontaneous and a bit on the wild side. Both children were very bright but Julie seemed to pick things up in a flash while Jason took his sweet time learning new things. Julie also could throw a wicked tantrum while Jason pouted more than he screamed. But looking at his children, David knew he was a lucky man. The twins were healthy and happy and that is all he could ask for. Sometimes he felt guilty that they didn't have a mother but he did the best he could. The twins always came first and he had made sure to find a wonderful housekeeper and nanny.

Milly was a motherly woman in her late sixties who doted on the twins and she doted on David too. She treated them like her family and they all adored her. David knew that he was fortunate to have found her. She had been recommended by one of his clients and she truly was a Godsend. He had been at his wits end when the twins were infants. He had gone through 3 nannies in the first month of their lives. The first nanny seemed to cold and rigid so David had let her go. He had tried a younger woman who had developed a major crush on him so he had to let her go. He didn't need that complication in his life. And the next woman he had hired turned out to be a thief and a liar so he quickly fired her. David had no clue where to turn. He hated the idea of putting his young babies in a daycare center but he needed to work and he couldn't take the twins with him – although he did for a couple of days between nannies. The women on the staff fell in love with Julie and Jason but David knew that Blue Moon was no place for babies. Thank God one of his clients had visited the office and noticed the twins. David had admitted his dilemma and the client had immediately recommended the woman who had practically raised his own kids.

Maddie couldn't keep her eyes off of David who was watching the magic show with the twins. Was this the same David Addison who lived in an apartment devoid of any furniture? The same man who kept only beer and cheese in his refrigerator? She suddenly felt angry at herself. One of the major reasons she had so feared getting involved with David was his immaturity and irresponsibility. She hadn't been convinced that party animal Dirty Dave could be a family man. She had been wrong. Her feet carried her over to the happy little family. She couldn't help wanting to spend as much time as possible with the man who had once been a huge part of her life.

David beckoned Maddie over with a wave of his long hand. "Hey! Thought you left already." He had been nervous that she would leave before he had a chance to see her again. All the old feelings were making him feel unsure and anxious. Even if he wanted to see her again why would Maddie want any to do with a man with two little kids?

"I wouldn't leave without saying good-bye to your twins." Maddie told him seriously.

"Oh but you would leave without saying bye to me?" David joked reminding both of them of what an easy relationship they had once had.

Maddie shook her head. "Now why would I do that fella?" She gave him a sultry smile which made his heart jump. "I would never do that. Maybe I missed you." She put forth bravely. She didn't care if he hadn't missed her; she wanted David to know that she still cared. For once in her life Maddie was allowing her heart to rule her brain.

Maddie was thrilled to see a happy grin cover David's face. He bent his head close to her blonde one and whispered huskily. "Maybe, I missed you too Blondie."

Their eyes locked on each other but their moment was interrupted by two whirlwinds who danced around the couple. "Daddy likes the pretty lady!" Julie shouted with glee. Then she looked seriously at Maddie. "Do you like my daddy?"

Laughter spilled from Maddie's lips. "Yes, I like your daddy very much." The twins continued to jump around like dervishes as Maddie and David stood looking at each other with searching eyes.

The rest of the afternoon sped by and soon it was getting dark. Maddie and David had spent the better part of the day together but now the party was beginning to wind down. People were saying their good-byes, rounding up sleepy children and leaving with the smiles of having spent a wonderful day with friends.

David was the first to make a move. The twins were half asleep lying sprawled across his body. He had earlier thrown a blanket down on the grass so that the twins could settle down. David had been surprised but happy when Maddie had joined their little group and plopped down on the blanket across from David. But now it was time for him to take the twins home. It was way past their bedtimes and he knew if he didn't get them to sleep soon tomorrow they'd be two very little cranky people. He stood up with a nod toward the twins. "I think it's time for these two to get into their pjs and go to bed."

Maddie knew that the day was coming to an end but now she felt desolate at the thought of never seeing David or the twins again. Just the short time they had spent together made her remember why she had fallen in love with him so many years ago. The angry, bitter man was gone and the old David – a much more mature, responsible David – but the fun-loving, joking David who had a huge heart was back. "Oh sure. Well…" Maddie didn't know what to say. She wanted to tell David she'd love to see him again but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

David looked at Maddie. "Well…" He also wanted to tell her that he wanted to see her again but the old Addison questions about why she would want to be with a man like him kept his mouth shut. "Great seeing you again." He told her searching her eyes for a hint that she was interested in seeing him again.

"Yes Great Great." She told him with a question in her eyes.

David was just about to say something when Bert and Agnes came over. The couple was thrilled to see that David and Maddie had spent most of the day together. Agnes had never stopped hoping that one day Maddie and David would wind up together. "So happy that you could make the party." Agnes hugged Maddie and winked at David behind Maddie's back. "It was great seeing you again! We missed you!" She let go of Maddie and looked pointedly at David. "Didn't we?"

David nodded his head. "Yes yes."

Bert was nodding along with David. "I hope you don't disappear again. We were all hurt that you disappeared without a word." Bert put in not realizing that he was bringing up the things that no one wanted to recall.

Maddie didn't know what to say but as always Agnes came to the rescue. "I'm sure that Miss Hayes had her reasons." She smiled at Maddie. "But now she's back and I hope she is planning on staying in Los Angeles." She looked closely at Maddie. "You are aren't you?"

Maddie nodded. "Oh yes I plan on staying close. I missed all of you too." She hugged Agnes and felt tears prick her eyes. After a few minutes of small talk and good nights, Agnes made Maddie promise to come by the house one night during the week for coffee and cake. Maddie agreed with a smile. Finally, the other couple walked away leaving Maddie and David alone with the sleeping twins.

David looked down at the twins with a wry grin. "This is when being a single dad gets tricky. Two kids one me. They're getting too big to carry both of them together."

Maddie laughed as he gently picked up the sleeping Julie. "No worries daddy. I can help get them to the car."

As soon as Jason was placed in his car seat his eyes flew open. "Pretty lady." He smiled at Maddie. "We're going to Disney tomorrow for daddy's birthday."

"Yes that sounds like so much fun!" Maddie grinned at the small boy who looked so much like David.

"Can you come with us pretty Maddie?" Julie asked with a wide smile and hopeful look in her eyes.

"Yes! Fun! Fun!" Jason squealed clapping his small hands together.

David looked at Maddie longingly. "Maybe the pretty lady wants to have fun with us."

Julie and Jason shouted with glee. "Yes Maddie lady!"

David threw her the lopsided grin that had always made her legs weak. "So you want to have some fun with me? With us?" His eyes were green heat.

Maddie nodded. "I'd be delighted." She told David with a grin. Her heart was leaping with happiness and hope. She still loved this man.

"Pick you up at 9?"

She nodded.

David stopped. "Wait where do you live? Same place?"

Maddie nodded. "Same place." What was she doing? She thought about Milly and who she might be but suddenly nothing mattered except seeing David again. This time she wouldn't throw away any opportunities or chances that she was given to win him back. She glanced at his naked ring finger and then back up into his handsome face. "You do remember where I live?"

"How could I ever forget?" Wait, what was he doing? Why was he allowing the woman who shattered his heart, his manhood, and his pride to bits back into his life? And now he had the twins to worry about. He didn't know if he could trust her ever again. But something in her eyes led him to believe that she was eager to spend time with him. And he knew that if he didn't take the chance to see her again he'd regret it. He threw her a two finger kiss as he climbed into his black SUV. Then he gave her one last wave as he pulled his car away from the curb and headed for home.

Home was now a sprawling ranch just outside of Brentwood. David's dad had lent him the money for the down payment and since Blue Moon was thriving, he was able to pay his dad back with interest. David Addison pulled into the driveway of the home he loved and then sat back with his head on the headrest. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. But was he doing the right thing by letting Maddie back into his life?

Maddie drove home in a haze. Was she dreaming or had she really been with David Addison? She was nervous and scared but also excited. She had missed him dreadfully. She pulled into her long driveway and killed the engine but instead of getting out of her car she put her head on the headrest lost in thought. Snippets of memories of David with Annie ran through her mind. He had almost killed her with his vindictive affair with her cousin but something in his eyes showed her he had changed. None of the spiteful anger that had clouded David's eyes during their last months together remained. Instead in the depth of his beautiful green eyes she saw only contentment and happiness; and when he looked at her she thought she detected hope and maybe even the remnants of love. Maybe it was just her wishful thinking of what she wanted to see but she couldn't let this last chance at happiness pass her by. She needed to get to know the new David Addison. Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day. But once again her fear rise to the surface - was she doing the right thing by letting David back into her life?


	2. Getting to Know You - Again

Maddie was awakened the next morning at a little after six by the ringing of the telephone. Sleepily, she picked up the phone nervous who could be on the other end. Phone calls so early in the morning were usually bad news. She murmured a silent prayer as she pressed the receiver to her ear. On the other end was an overwrought David Addison. For a moment she was relieved that it wasn't about her elderly parents but then the thought that something may have happened to one of David's twins made her heart beat fast with worry. Maddie quickly sat up as she tried to make sense of what he was mumbling into the phone. "Calm down David. Tell me what's wrong." She murmured into the phone.

David dialed Maddie's phone number without even thinking about it. In his mind he used the excuse that he wanted to tell her their day at Disney was off but that wasn't the whole truth. He was nervous and scared and for some reason he wanted to hear Maddie's voice. Once upon a time she had been his lifeline – the one he had gone to when he was in trouble or scared. He mumbled into the phone what was going on. Jason had been up half the night crying and vomiting. He didn't have a fever during the night but when David had taken his temperature at 6 that morning he saw that it was just over 102 degrees. He was always so nervous when one of the twins was ill and now he was beside himself. As he spoke to Maddie the thought that it may be the little boy's appendix sprung into his mind. "Oh I think I have to go to the hospital." He almost yelled into the phone. "He has a fever and his belly hurts."

"David please calm down. You won't be any help to Jason if you lose your head." Maddie tried to get him to relax as she shifted in her bed. She had never heard that frightened tone in David's voice before and it unnerved her.

David shook his head although he knew Maddie couldn't see him. "I'm afraid that it's his appendix!" He told her worriedly trying to talk in a calm voice so he wouldn't frighten the children who were both looking at him with worried eyes.

Maddie jumped out of bed in a flash. "Where are you taking him? I'll meet you there." Maddie didn't want David to be alone in the state he was in. And even though she had just met Jason, she was worried about the little boy. She loved him because he was part of David.

In a jumpy voice David told Maddie the hospital he planned to take Jason then hung up the phone and got the twins ready to leave the house. Julie had still been woken up by Jason's crying so she still half asleep and was very irritable as David corralled them into the truck to head to the hospital. Jason was still crying softly but thankfully the vomiting had stopped for the moment. David broke all speed limits to get to the hospital and was surprised and pleased to see Maddie waiting for them in the emergency room. She was dressed in a loose track suit and had not a stitch of make on but she was still a strikingly beautiful woman. Maddie Hayes would always be a supermodel. "Maddie!" He called out to her as he tried to hold Jason in his arms while holding on the hand of a petulant, cranky Julie. She was still too young to understand that her brother might be very ill and all she cared about was that they weren't going to Disney and that she was still tired.

Maddie saw that David was struggling with the twins so she went over to help him out. She tried to take Julie's hand but the small girl pulled away with a nasty attitude. "I want my daddy." She told Maddie with a grumpy look on her small face.

Although, Maddie didn't have much dealings with small children she knew enough not to take Julie's attitude personally. The little girl was disappointed about not going to the amusement park and maybe a little scared of being in a hospital. So instead she kneeled down in front of Julie and smiled into the girl's unhappy face. "Julie I think they may have pudding in the cafeteria. Would you like to have some with me? I' hungry. How about you?"

At first the girl turned her head and held on the David's legs. "Go ahead Julie. You love vanilla pudding and today you are allowed to have some for breakfast today." He tried to force a smile to his face so he wouldn't frighten his daughter. "It's a special treat for today."

Julie looked up at her father with a puzzled look on her face. "Can Jason come too?"

David shook his head. "Jason has to see a doctor but I'm sure he'll be able to have some later." He nodded toward Maddie. "Go with Maddie. And bring me and Jay some pudding Ok?" He tousled her curls with affection.

"Ok Daddy." Julie agreed with a sleepy look. She took Maddie's outstretched hand as they headed toward the cafeteria.

David waited nervously for the doctors to examine Jason. The little boy had fallen asleep on the examining table in the emergency room and he looked so small and frail to David. Finally, what was about 10 minutes but felt like hours to David the doctor came to see the little boy. David stood by anxiously as the doctor felt around the small body's body. "Anything wrong doc?" David asked the doctor with wide green eyes filled with terror. The doctor saw the fear in David's eyes as he looked over the small boy. He shook his head. "It isn't his appendix." David breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm going to take some blood to rule out an infection." He motioned for the nurse to take the boy's blood.

"When will we get the results?" David ran his hands through his hair as he watched the nurse take his son's blood. He winced as the needle poked through the tender skin. Jason woke up with a start and began to wail in fear. Quickly, David comforted his son before he got too upset. "It's ok Jay. The nurse will be done in a momento." He rubbed his sons free arm and tried to shield the boy from seeing the blood coming out of his body. Finally, the nurse finished and with a smile at the boy and his handsome father she left the room with the blood sample.

"We should have the results in about an hour. I put a STAT on it. I like to get my child patients back home in their own beds as soon as possible."

David looked at the doctor gratefully. "Thanks doc." He ran his hands through his hair in his characteristic nervous gesture.

The doctor nodded as he left the room leaving David and Jason alone. David grinned down at the little boy. "You were a brave boy Jay." He made a thumbs up sign. "You really are a big boy!" David told his son with love coating his voice.

Jason beamed at his father. David motioned for one of the nurses who immediately came running to see what the handsome dad wanted. David asked her to stay with Jason for a minute while he told his friend who was in the waiting room what was going on. David explained to Jason that he was leaving for just a minute to talk to Maddie. Jason nodded as he smiled up at the pretty young nurse who had handed him a stuffed puppy dog.

Maddie had kept Julie in the cafeteria for almost an hour. The little girl had enjoyed her pudding and Maddie had enjoyed talking to the small girl. She had never spent time alone with such a little child and had never gave it the slightest thought that children were people too. Spending time alone with Julie showed her that even 3 year olds had personalities and identities of their own. Maddie could see how bright and energetic Julieann was. She also could see a lot of David in the child. Physically she resembled him and they had the same eyes but she could also see David's smirk, lopsided grin and even the way she tilted her head reminded her of David. Maddie was surprised that you could actually have a conversation with a 3 year-old. They spoke about Julie's school, how she wanted a puppy and how she loved her daddy. "I love Jason too even though he's a boy." The look on her face made Maddie smile.

"You don't like boys?" Maddie asked Julie with a grin. "Boys can be fun."

Julie shook her head. "No boys are big babies!" She said adamantly, "even Jay can be a baby sometimes too."

"How about your daddy? He's a boy. A big boy but still a boy."

Julie giggled. "Sometimes my daddy can be a baby too." She looked at Maddie suddenly with worried eyes. "Don't tell him I said that he's a baby."

Maddie shook her head and made a motion of turning a key on her lips. "My lips are sealed." The relief on Julie's face made Maddie smile. She was having one of the best conversations she had in a long time and it was with a 3 year-old. That thought made Maddie giggle.

Julie looked at Maddie with the exact same expression David made when he was unsure. "Why are you giggling Miss Maddie? Is my daddy funny?"

Maddie nodded. "Yes sometimes he is very funny." She laughed with glee remembering how David could always make her laugh even when she was feeling blue. Oh she missed those days sometimes and today was one of those days.

Julie laughed too. "Yes my daddy is the funniest man in the world." She threw out her arms wide as if to encompass the whole world. "And I love him more than the whole world too!"

Maddie got up and nodded her head toward the elevator. "Let's go find that funny daddy now and see how Jason is feeling."

Julie jumped up from her seat and once again took Maddie's hand. Maddie loved the way the small hand felt in hers but Maddie sadly realized that this child was nothing to her – she belonged to David; that thought made her feel sad but she forced a smile on her face as she chatted with Julie on the way back to the emergency room.

When Maddie saw David walking towards her a little while later she stood up quickly with a sleepy Julie in her arms. She crooned to the little girl as not to wake her up. Her eyes were wide. "How is he?"

David ran his hands through his already messy hair leaving angry spikes all over his head. "Doc says it's not his appendix."

Maddie nodded. "Ok that's good news." She hoped everything was ok with David's son. She could see how much he loved his children and she fell a little more in love with him.

David nodded quickly as he looked at Maddie holding his daughter in her arms. They looked as if they belonged together. He had always known that Maddie would make a wonderful mother. "He took some blood to check for infection. Results should be ready in about an hour."

"Ok. How is Jason feeling?" Maddie asked softly. She could see the worry in David's eyes and her heart went out to him.

"He looks better and he said his stomach feels better. He fell asleep but woke up when the nurse took blood." David explained. "I better get back." He nodded to the examination room where Jason was waiting. "Thanks for being here Maddie but you can leave if you want. I'll just take Julie with me in the exam room." David didn't want to take advantage of Maddie.

Maddie looked at him with angry blue eyes. "I wouldn't leave you here alone with two small children." She searched his face with a frown. "Do you really think I'd do that to you?"

David shrugged then shook his head when he realized he had hurt her feelings. Truthfully, he didn't know what she was capable of anymore. Although they were once close, now she was almost a stranger. That thought made him very sad. But of course he wouldn't say that to her. "No, no of course not but I don't want you to feel obligated…"

"Shut up David." Maddie told him adamantly. "Now, go back to your son. Julie is sleeping and we're both staying right here with you and Jason."

David nodded and headed back to Jason. He was thankful that Maddie was staying but at that moment all he cared about was Jason's well-being. His feelings for Maddie Hayes were not at the forefront of his mind while he was worrying about his sick little boy.

An hour later David came out of the examination room carrying a small sleepy bundle in his arms. Maddie looked up expectantly as he approached her. "So?" She asked her blue eyes worried.

David threw her his lopsided grin. "It's all good. No infection. No appendicitis. Doc said just a normal stomach virus." He looked down at his sleeping son with affection. "I just was so upset." He looked up at Maddie; she could see the exhaustion etched on David's face. "I really missed Milly today. She would have been so much help and she's always been a pillar of strength for me."

Maddie hid her upset at hearing about David's girlfriend; she had almost made herself forget that she existed at all. "Oh yes she must be very important to you and the twins."

David nodded then ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know what we'd do without her. She's our rock." David had no idea that Maddie believed Milly to be his girlfriend.

Maddie just nodded in agreement. She didn't know what to say. Maybe she ought to stay away from David since he seemed to be taken but just seeing him again made her feel alive. And even though she knew that her already shattered heart might disintegrate in her chest she couldn't hope that some ember of love for her still remained in David's heart. She was incredibly foolish and being totally un-Maddielike; but even if she would never have him for her own Maddie still wanted to be a part of David's life. He used to be her very best friend and she missed him. Maddie looked again at David and saw how tired he looked. A sudden thought came to her but before she could volunteer to babysit Julie for the day David told her he had called Agnes who told him to bring Julie over to play with her kids for the day. This way David could take care of Jason and get some rest while the boy slept. He wouldn't even have to go home since Agnes kept some of Julie's clothes at her house for when the little girl slept over.

David and Maddie walked out to the parking lot in silence. The day was beautiful with bright sunny skies. David put the children in their carseats then turned to Maddie with a slight smile. "It would have been a perfect day for Disney."

Maddie nodded then looked closely at David. "Yes, it would have been perfect."

"Raincheck? Maybe next weekend?" He threw out to her.

"Yes sounds like a plan." She smiled up at him.

"Welll, guess I better get going. Talk soon Maddie."

Maddie missed him already. She drew closer to him. "Happy Birthday David." She reached up and planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

David smiled down into her eyes. "I already got my birthday present." He nodded to Jason who was sleeping in his car seat. "A clean bill of health for Jay."

"The best gift." Maddie agreed as she turned to head to her own car. "Call me if you need anything." She offered hoping he would call her.

"I will." He jumped in his truck and waved as he drove away leaving Maddie looking after him with a thoughtful look.

A few days later Maddie was seated at Agnes' comfortable kitchen table sipping coffee. Since the birth of her children, Agnes only worked part-time at Blue Moon. Her mother who had moved to Los Angeles permanently watched the children three days a week. Maddie was glad to see how happy and content Agnes was with her life. Bert and Agnes lived in a quaint Spanish style home not far from David from what Agnes had just told her. Maddie was very curious on what happened to the twins' mother but she didn't want to sound nosy but finally as Agnes spoke about David and the twins, Maddie's curiosity got the better of her.

"What happened to the twins' mother?" Maddie asked inquisitively.

Agnes shook her head which caused her long star earrings to tinkle and her curls to bounce around her head. Same old Agnes, Maddie thought fondly. "She was a bitch!" Agnes blurted out in a totally uncharacteristically caustic voice. "She didn't want those babies. David had to practically pay her off for her to keep them!"

Maddie was taken aback with this news. "Oh poor David!" She exclaimed. "How horrible."

Agnes nodded then her eyes turned worried. "Please don't tell him I told you anything about her. He is very closed-mouth when it comes to the twins' mother."

Maddie made a locking motion on her lips. "Whatever you tell me I would never breathe a word to David." Maddie sipped her coffee thoughtfully. What a horrible woman to have wanted to get rid of her babies! Maddie wanted to rant and scream about losing her loved and wanted baby.

Agnes could see that Maddie looked upset. "Don't be upset. She's long gone now."

"Was he married to her?"

Agnes shook her head. "No! He found out later she was already married with kids. She just upped and left her family. She's a cold one." Agnes looked angry. "Her name was Winter and that says it all. Icy bitch!" Usually mild-mannered Agnes spat out. "She never even held the twins. Just took whatever money David gave her and left."

"Does he know where she is? Did she go back to her husband?" Maddie inquired.

"No, her husband doesn't want her back. She's a monster." Agnes breathed fire.

Maddie had to laugh at the expression on Agnes' face. "I see she isn't one of your favorite people."

"I hate her." Agnes admitted with her usually kind eyes icy cold. But as she looked at Maddie her eyes softened. "So? What's going on with you two?" She had her fingers crossed that David and Maddie would find their way back to each other.

Maddie shook her head. "Nothing is going on with us." She sighed. "I called him yesterday to see how Jason was and he seemed harried and he almost rushed me off the phone." Maddie ran her hands over her coffee cup. "Maybe he isn't interested in seeing me again. Maybe Millie came home." Maddie figured that Millie had taken David's attention.

"Millie came home this morning." Agnes told Maddie.

Maddie nodded. "Ok."

"What time did you call him last night?"

Maddie tilted her head in thought. "I think it was about 8."

A smile lit up Agnes' face. "That explains it."

"Explains what?"

"Why he sounded so harried. That's about the time he gives the twins their baths and gets them ready for bed."

"Maybe he missed Millie too."

"I'm sure he did miss her a lot. She's a great help to him. I don't know where David would be if he hadn't found Millie. She was a life saver."

"Millie must be a wonderful woman. David is lucky to have her."

Agnes nodded emphatically. "Yes he is!"

Maddie looked at her with a puzzled frown marring her brow. "So why would he be interested in seeing me again?"

Agnes looked back at Maddie with a question mark in her eyes. "What does Millie have to do with you and David?"

Maddie was getting annoyed. "Well, I don't want him if he is capable of cheating on Millie!"

Agnes burst out in laughter. "Cheat on Millie?"

"What's so funny Agnes?" Maddie asked with irritation coating her voice.

"Who do you think Millie is?"

Maddie shrugged. "She's obviously David's girlfriend."

"If he's into older woman maybe." Agnes guffawed.

"Stop laughing Agnes! I'm older than David!"

"Not by 30 years!" Agnes was laughing so hard and so loudly that Bert came into the kitchen to see what the commotion was about. He had just put the children to bed and he had been watching TV when he heard the loud laughter.

"What is going on my angel love?" He looked at Agnes adoringly. Maddie could see how much he loved Agnes and she was happy for her.

"We were just talking about old times Bert." Agnes didn't want to tell Bert about their girls' conversation. She didn't want him saying anything to David. "Go back to your show honey bunny." Agnes kissed Bert on his lips and waved him toward the living room. Bert waved and smiled at Maddie as he returned to his shows.

Agnes made sure that Bert was out of ear shot before she spoke. "I don't know how much he tells David."

Maddie was happy that Agnes wasn't going to share their conversations with Bert. "What do you mean 30 years? Who is Millie?"

"She's David's housekeeper and nanny!" Agnes snorted. "She's a wonderful woman and must have been a stunner in her day but know she is in her late 60's and I know she cares for David more as a son than a lover." Agnes laughed again.

Maddie's heart soared with joy. "Oh well." She couldn't help the smile that covered her face from ear to ear. But then another thought came to her mind. David was a gorgeous man and she figured he must have a girl. "But he has to have a girlfriend. We're talking David."

"Oh he probably plays around now and then but I've never seen him with anyone steady or important. He seems to spend most of his time away from work with the twins. He's a great dad." Agnes looked closely at Maddie. "Call him again Maddie. He is so wrapped up with those babies I think he might need a push in a romantic direction."

Maddie shook her head and looked sad. "There is so much crap that happened between us." She felt tears prick her eyes. "Annie. Walter." She had to control her voice which felt shaky. "Our baby."

Agnes nodded. "Yes, there is a lot of crap between you but also there was a lot of good times and a lot of love." She smiled at Maddie hopefully. "And you never know unless you give it a shot."

Maddie nodded. "Maybe."

Agnes brought the phone over to Maddie. "Dial." She ordered her former boss. "Just tell him you were wondering how Jay is doing and that you brought him a toy. Ask if you can stop by tomorrow night. The worst he can say is no."

But David didn't say no. He invited her for dinner. He told her he was sorry he had seemed like he was blowing her off the night before but he was chasing two naked kids around the house who didn't want to stay in the tub.

"I was slipping and sliding all over the house trying to catch naked sudsy twins." His voice was filled with mirth as he heard Maddie laughing on the other end of the phone. He had always loved her laugh. "Yeah it's funny know but I almost broke my leg when I slid across the kitchen floor."

"Were you naked too?" Maddie giggled at the thought.

"No!" David burst out. "But I was soaking wet too. Good times." He chuckled.

Maddie laughed as he regaled her with the twins' bath time antics.

"Come over about 5 if that's ok. I try to feed the twins early so I can get them in bed by 8 or so." His voice seemed to lower a notch into that husky timbre that always made her blood boil.

Agnes was thrilled when Maddie got off the phone and informed her that David had invited her over for dinner the following night. Maybe there was still hope for a happy ending for Maddie and David. Agnes sure hoped so.

The next day was bright, sunny and warm and Maddie hadn't been this excited in a long time. Today was going to be a fine day. In a few minutes she was going with a real estate agent to look at possible office space for Blue Moon Models – and she was going to have dinner with David. Ok it wasn't officially a date – actually it wasn't a date at all and they'd be dining with the twins but she would be with David. Eating at his house with his children seemed far more exciting to her than being wined and dined at the best restaurant with another boring, successful, nice, safe man. Why didn't she realize this 5 years ago? Maybe if she had then things would have gone differently? Maddie pushed those thoughts out of her mind as she dressed in a light beige business suit to meet the real estate agent.

Maddie couldn't decide what to wear to go over to David's house. She had been jittery all day like a young girl going on her first date with the quarterback of the football team. And when David called to tell her to come a bit later so he could feed the twins and get them ready for bed so that they could catch up over a quiet dinner without the twins demanding attention. Maddie was thrilled but also nervous. Although, she knew that she wanted to get to know David again part of her was still angry and hurt over his actions with her cousin. The man had never even told her he was sorry. Was he sorry? Maddie shook these thoughts out of her head as she pulled a short button down jersey dress over her head. She looked in the mirror critically. The dress was navy blue and clung to all of her curves – curves which were more abundant than they were 5 years ago. Even though she was far from fat she no longer had the young, tight body that she had been so proud of. She thought of David's younger, muscular body and for a second felt old and tired. Why hadn't the fact that she was 5 years older than David ever bothered her before? Now she felt like an over the hill over 40 something woman while David was still young, virile and hot. Why did she even imagine that he would still be interested in her? He probably had a young, hot girl in his bed whenever he desired so what would he want with a middle aged woman like her? For a split second Maddie thought about cancelling the dinner plans with David but quickly changed her mind. Friendship with David would be better than nothing she tried to convince herself as she finished dressing for the night.

David felt uncharacteristically nervous as he fed the twins and gave them a bath while he waited for Maddie. Why the hell had he told her to come later so that they could catch up over dinner? She was still a gorgeous woman and he was sure that she had her choice of important successful men to choose from. What would she want with a slightly balding father of twins? He knew the type of men that Maddie had been interested in so why would he imagine that she wanted him? She probably just wanted to catch up with an old friend. Suddenly he remembered her calling them 'pals' so many years ago and how that had pierced his heart like a sharp blade. His mind turned to her past cruelty and how her barbs had wounded him and he donned his coat of armor against Maddie Hayes. He had too much to lose now by putting his heart on the line for a woman again. This time he might not survive the crushing heartbreak and the twins deserved more than a man with half a heart. But hadn't he lived with half a heart since Maddie left without a word five years before? He shook his head as he dressed the twins in their pjs and put them in front of the TV with their favorite video. David had given Milly the night off and she had told David she wouldn't be home until the following day. So after the twins went to bed David knew he'd be all alone with Maddie Hayes for the first time in over 5 years. And why did that thought make him feel panicky and unsure? But before those feelings could consume him he heard the doorbell ring.

A few minutes later Maddie rang the doorbell and a smile ran over her face as she heard the squeals of two small voices and an older, huskier one shushing them. Maddie laughed as David opened the door with two twins hanging off his legs. All her misgivings left her as she saw the lopsided grin on all three faces.

Maddie held out two gaily wrapped packages to the twins who quickly untangled themselves from their father's legs and took the gifts from Maddie. David looked at them sternly. "What do you say to Maddie?" He prodded them but Maddie could see the smile lurking in his green eyes.

"Thank you pretty Maddie!" Jason told her solemnly as he held on to the present.

"Thanks!" Julie threw out to Maddie as she rushed into the living room and began to tear off the wrapping paper.

David nodded to his son. "Go and open your gift." He told him with a smile. "We'll be there in a minute." Jason needed no further urging he ran after his sister with a laugh.

David gave Maddie the Addison once over as he guided her into his house with his hand on the small of her back. God she looked sexy and hot in that form fitting dress. He could see that she had filled out a little in the 5 years he hadn't seen her but it only made her sexier and hotter than any other woman he had ever known. He pushed those thoughts aside as he grinned down at her. "You didn't have to bring them anything."

Maddie smiled up into David's face. "I wanted to. Not many kids in my life that I can spoil."

David smiled back as he waved her to follow the twins into the living room. Maddie was gazing David's cozy living room with two overstuffed chairs, a comfortable looking sofa and a huge TV set. Maddie felt a sudden feeling of loneliness as she watched the twins dressed in adorable matching pajamas opening their presents. She gazed at David through the corner of her eye. He had a home and a family and seemed to be happy while she was still all alone and feeling the pain of being childless. She sighed inwardly as she shifted her concentration to happier thoughts.

David was walking behind Maddie and couldn't keep his eyes off her curvy butt. A sudden image of that same butt naked and moving all over his hard member ran through David's mind. He quickly shook that image from his head as he looked away from Maddie's sexy ass. Damn it was so easy feeling that heat that had possessed him for so many years. Instead of obsessing over bending Maddie over a nearby chair he turned his thoughts to the twins who were happily opening their gifts.

Maddie spent a pleasurable hour playing with the twins and helping David getting them into bed. It was tiring getting two rambunctious twins into bed but Maddie had enjoyed it immensely. For a few seconds in her mind she even imagined that she was part of their happy family. Why hadn't she realized that a family and a home were so important to her?

After the twins were asleep David turned his attention to getting dinner ready for Maddie. He felt a bit shy and awkward as he headed to the kitchen with Maddie trailing behind him. It had seemed so natural being with Maddie and putting the twins to bed. He wondered how things would have turned out between them if their baby had lived. But now alone with Maddie for the first time in over 5 years he felt slightly uncomfortable which was unusual for David. He had changed a lot over the years and wondered how much the woman who had held his heart hostage all those years ago had also changed.

"Can I help?" Maddie asked as she watched David put on a pot of water to boil.

"Nope you just pour yourself a glass of wine and watch old Dirty Dave fix one of the best meals you'll ever eat." He threw her a lopsided grin and a wink as he set to work. David began to chop garlic for his delicious linguini with garlic and oil pasta dish. He was half paying attention to Maddie as he turned on a burner on his stove and placed a frying pan coated with olive oil down on the stove. He waited a minute then added the garlic, some salt, pepper and his secret ingredient which was a dash of truffle oil. When he finally turned toward Maddie he could see that she was a million miles away. Her eyes were glazed and a slight smile ran over her luscious lips. Those lips he suddenly yearned to feel under his.

As she watched David cook, Maddie pulled up a stool to his kitchen island which also was used as a place to eat and was immediately transported back to the night that David had first cooked dinner for her during that wild month they had spent together before she ran away to Chicago. Her mouth felt dry and her body began to throb with that long remembered passion as she thought about how that night had ended. She could almost feel David's long fingers caressing her as his lips and tongue played over that highly erotic spot on the side of her neck.

" _That was delicious David!" Maddie told him in awe. So David could cook? What other surprises lay in wait for her as she peeled through David's many layers. She was fast learning that he wasn't just the wise cracking, irresponsible man that he wanted people to see him as. He was so much more._

 _David threw her his lopsided smile that never failed to hit her right between her legs as he stood up from the table. "You seemed surprised." He stared into her eyes with green flame. "There's a few things I can teach you." Maddie knew that he didn't mean in the kitchen as she watched him through heavy lidded eyes as he sauntered towards her._

" _And what exactly can you teach me that you think I don't know?" She egged him on with a coquettish toss of her head. Oh but he had taught her so much – like how it felt to have multiple orgasms so intense that she almost blacked out – like how to pleasure him with her mouth in such a way that she could feel his legs weaken with ecstasy – like how he could turn her on with just a smile or the sound of her name on his tongue – and how she could feel such overpowering, terrifying yet satisfying passion and love for one man. Oh he had already taught her so much._

 _David could see the horny look in her eyes and that made his already stiff member jerk in his pants. Maddie Hayes had turned out to be a hot passionate wild woman during lovemaking. He loved how her icy bitchiness turned to hot heat when he put his hands on her. God how he loved her. "Oh I think I may still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He winked as his eyes turned downward towards the bulge in his pants. "Or down my jeans." He winked as he patted his swollen member._

 _Maddie felt her love button begin to throb as David pulled her in his arms then turned her around so that her butt was against his hard dick._

" _You're so damn hot baby." David muttered huskily. He grabbed a fist full of her hair in his hand and pulled her head back revealing the side of her neck as his tongue traced a path over that erotic spot which he had discovered turned her wild with heat. With her will of its own, Maddie's hips began to move against David's hard cock which he began to press against her ass. "Yea Maddie move that ass. God I love it." He murmured as his lips and tongues played over her neck._

" _David." Maddie moaned as his hands began to wander leisurely over her curves. "Oh God." How had it taken 36 years and David to discover that highly sensitive spot on her neck? This man played her body like a fine instrument and she couldn't get enough. Her legs opened to welcome his wandering fingers which could drive her out of her mind when he used them to pleasure her._

" _Not God but close." He purred as he unhurriedly began to peel off her clothes until she was gloriously naked and squirming in his arms. "Oh baby I know you're so close. So close." His magic fingers began to stroke her love nub with a feathery touch that drove her absolutely wild. "And if you're a good girl and do as I say I might make you come over and over again." He moved her against the table they had just dined on and pushed the dishes to one side with his free hand._

 _Maddie began to whimper with lust. David's hot breath in her ear, his lips on her neck, his cock against her ass and his wandering fingers were too much to bear as she collapsed against him into a shuddering orgasm which ran over her body. Her legs were too weak to hold her as wave after wave of ecstasy pulsated through her; she breathlessly held on to the side of the table so that she wouldn't fall into a puddle of passion at his feet. Her cries of passion reverberated over the walls until her orgasm subsided leaving her hungry for more. Another lesson learned – she was a raging nympho at the hands of David Addison._

" _Sounds good baby." David chuckled into her ear as he pulled down his zipper and pushed into her still pulsating core. "Now I'm gonna teach you something you will never forgot." He almost growled as he put his arm around her waist and bent her over the table in one fluid move. "Something reallll good." And he did over and over that night._

"Maddie!" She heard David's voice and it jarred her back into the present. She had looked a million miles away.

"Oh sorry." David saw the red blush covering her neck and moving up to her face and wondered exactly what was going through that honey blonde noggin of hers. Maddie had always been a mystery to him and now after so many years she was even more so. "I was just thinking."

David winked saucily. "Must have been some thoughts." He threw her a panty melting grin that almost knocked her off the stool.

"Oh that smells like heaven." Maddie adroitly changed the subject. She felt nervous, shy and slightly uncomfortable all of a sudden. She had been intimate with this man who was now almost a stranger. They had seen each other naked, enjoyed each other's bodies, made each other come over and over again. Yet, here they were acting polite and civilized and trying to pretend that they had never spent days in bed together without getting up except to eat and use the bathroom. Maddie shook these thoughts out of her mind along with the image of David pounding into her while she was bent over a table screaming out his name in ecstasy.

David's eyes bore into hers as he filled two plates with pasta. "Oh it is Heaven baby. Just you wait and see." The slip of baby just flew out of his mouth but Maddie had caught it right away and those 2 words along with the heat in David's eyes made her love nub twitch. She pressed her thighs together but that only made her lovebox twitch more.

David placed the plate of pasta in front of her while he pulled up a stool to sit opposite her across the kitchen island. But before he sat he went to get a bottle of wine and 2 wine glasses which he placed on the island and began to pour the white liquid. He winked again as he handed Maddie her glass of wine. He extended his arm upward in a toast while holding out the glass of wine. "To old friends."

Maddie raised her glass and softly clicked it against David's. "To old friends!" She repeated.

They smiled at one another and stared into each other's eyes until David put down his glass with a shrug. "Let's eat before it gets cold." He had gotten a little nervous with the strength of his feelings as he stared into Maddie's cornflower blue eyes – the eyes that could bring him to his knees with their iciness and to ecstasy with their heat.

David began to twirl the pasta around his fork. "So what's new with you Maddie? It's been a long time since we shared a meal together alone. I want to hear about your modeling agency. Agnes told me it was a big success overseas."

Maddie nodded as she sipped her wine. The pasta was delicious and the wine was filling her body with warmth. "Yes. I decided to start an agency for older models who are often overlooked but are still beautiful. The agency was a huge success in Paris but that country adores older women and unlike the US doesn't think if a woman is over 30 she is old and decrepit." Maddie told him with a toss of her head.

"I don't think a woman over 30 is old at all. I love older woman." His eyes once again bore into hers. Maddie always thought that David's eyes bore straight to her soul. She shivered.

"I hope others in LA share your view or my business might not be a success here at all."

"Oh it will be a great success. When you put your mind to something you make it work." David declared forcefully. "Look what you made of Blue Moon."

Maddie swallowed her food then wiped her mouth with a napkin then she looked up into David's face with a sultry smile. "Oh I think I had a little help from some green-eyed devil if I remember correctly."

David smiled back. "Oh really? And here I was under the impression that the boss wasn't too keen on the way that green-eyed guy worked."

Maddie shook her head with a serious expression. "Well you were wrong. I could never have made Blue Moon work without you David!" She pointed a finger at him. "You made Blue Moon work even without me."

"After it was a success already Maddie." He shook his head then smiled. "Damn remember those first couple of years? I never thought we'd made it work."

Maddie laughed. "Oh God David remember some of those God awful cases. We never got paid for most of them!"

"And the ones we did get paid for you insisted we give the money back!" He ran his hand through his hair. "Remember the case when the guy wanted us to stop the hit on him that he had ordered."

"Roger Clements! He found out his wife was still alive and he wanted to live!"

"Yes!" David chortled, "that was quite a case!" His thoughts changed direction slightly. "Oh and I remember that you wanted me to accompany you to your cousin's wedding."

Maddie looked at him with mock anger. "And I remember that you wanted me to pay you!"

"You're the one who said that it would make you feel more comfortable if it was a business arrangement."

Maddie nodded. "Yes I did." She admitted.

"Guess you were nervous about falling into my arms even then." David threw out with a crooked smirk.

"Now I remember about the size of your head!"

"My head?" David quipped wickedly.

Maddie rolled her eyes then dug into her pasta. It was a few minutes before she spoke again. "And maybe yes I was a little nervous about the way I felt about you. You scared me." She confessed with a short laugh.

"Do I still scare you?" His voice was that low husky timbre that could make her come by just listening to it.

Maddie took a long pull of her drink before replying. "Maybe." She shook her head. "Maybe not. I guess time will tell."

"Oh yes time always tells." David smirked broadly. She had missed that smirk.

They spent the rest of the meal talking and reminiscing about the past. Neither could remember when was the last time they had laughed so much. Maddie helped David do the dishes and clean the kitchen and then they retired to the living room with another bottle of wine. Both were a little tipsy but far from drunk. David poured them both a drink as they sat on his overstuffed couch. "Do you want to watch some TV?" He asked as he handed Maddie her wine.

She shook her head. "Not really. I'm happy to just talk with you. We have a lot of catching up to do."

"That we do." David sipped his drink. He shifted uncomfortable. "Guess you're wondering about the twins' mom?"

Maddie looked at him with curiosity. "Maybe a little."

David nodded then ran both hands though his hair. "She didn't want the twins. She didn't want me." He began slowly. "I met her in a bar." He saw Maddie's expression. "Yeah ok I know what you're thinking but it wasn't like that." David frowned. "We were both there to have a few drinks to celebrate the birthday of a mutual friend. Her name was Winter." David stopped and took a pull of his drink. "She was something else but she turned out to be as icy cold as her name. We had a hot and heavy few months until she found out she was pregnant. She wanted to have an abortion." David's eyes grew glassy. Maddie wanted to reach out and take the hurt out of his eyes but knew that she was also the cause of a lot of that pain. David went on. "Of course I couldn't let her kill my baby. I promised her money to have them. God, I had already lost…" He realized what he said and saw the hurt in Maddie's eyes. He skipped over what he was about to say and decided to wrap up his story. "Anyway, she's booked it the day the twins were born. No loss. I won the prize. I got Julie and Jason."

"They're wonderful children. You are so lucky to have them." Maddie told him truthfully. "She is the big loser."

David nodded not knowing what to say. He didn't tell Maddie that the reason he had slipped so easily under Winter's grip was because he was trying so hard to get over her. He still remembered how it felt to be so sad that it was almost a physical pain – and he had made sure that he had never laid his heart open to Winter. He was ensnared by her beauty and sexual prowess but his heart hadn't felt the deep love he had felt for Maddie. Thinking back now David knew he had not loved Winter but had tried to replace Maddie in his heart – and that had backfired. He was thrilled that he had the twins to show for that period of his life but that episode with Winter had further eroded his trust in love. And now here he was with Maddie revisiting those old feelings but this time he wouldn't allow himself to lose himself completely to Maddie Hayes again.

"Yes she is." David's smile returned full force. "So Maddie Hayes any men in your life you want to talk about?"

Maddie shook her head with a grin. "Nope. A few nice, safe men that bored me to tears." She admitted with a shrug.

"NSM." He chuckled. "I thought you'd be looking for a guy with a little more excitement by now."

Maddie looked at David pointedly. "Maybe I am."

"Good." David put down his glass then took Maddie's and laid it down next to his. He moved closer to her until their lips were a hair's breadth away. Both of them could feel the heat between them. Maddie's lips opened slightly as David's face moved closer. And when his lips met hers she could swear she heard a symphony. The feel of his slightly scruffy chin against her soft skin and the way his tongue was moving lightly over her lips made her groan against his mouth. Her hands went up to his hair. She pulled his face closer to hers and breathed deep of that scent that was pure David – sexy, musky and pure male. He moved his tongue through her parted lips and began to make love to her mouth with his passion filled kisses. No man could kiss like David. He could make her feel more by just his kisses than any other man could make her feel with his entire body. She felt herself being swept into a tsunami of lust and this time she allowed herself to ride the wave instead of fighting the inevitable. Her legs began to part as her love nub began to throb in anticipation of David's loving. "David." She moaned as their kisses deepened.

David was lost in Maddie's kisses. He had never been one for kissing until he first kissed Maddie. Kissing her made him feel so much more than he had ever felt with any other woman. He felt his dick rise and harden in his pants as they began to make out on the couch like 2 teenagers. Her kisses tasted like honey and he couldn't get enough of them. His tongue probed her mouth and danced with her darting tongue until he heard himself groan with ecstasy. "God Maddie." He murmured as his fingers began to move over her erect nipples. He put one arm around her to pull her closer to his body and then his hand disappeared into the top of her dress while the other hand began to unbutton her dress and pull off her bra. He heard Maddie's moans of passion and that spurred him on. Her skin was so warm and soft to his touch and he couldn't imagine how he had lived for so many years without touching her. "I always loved your tits honey." He purred as his hands played with her bouncing breasts. They felt bigger in his hands.

Maddie felt her entire body vibrating with a long remembered need. And even though David had not touched her love box she was very close to coming. How could she have forgotten the magic touch of his fingers and what they could do to her? Her legs began to open and close eager to have David's magic fingers pleasure her. "David please." She pleaded needing him to touch her most private place. She was so close that she knew that one feathery touch of his fingers would propel her over the edge. This man could play her body like no other man. And she admitted to herself that she loved it.

"What honey?" David moaned into her mouth as his hand continued their loving assault on her breasts. He almost came in his pants when he felt Maddie's hand moving his between her legs. "God you are one horny woman." He chuckled as his fingers flitted over damp lace and his mouth closed over a hard nipple.

That chuckle and the feeling of his tongue licking her nipple and his hand between her legs lightly petting her love nub catapulted her into the most intense orgasm that she had in years. Her moans and groans filled the quiet room until David covered her mouth with his to stifle her love cries. And when he felt her hand rubbing the bulge in his pants he couldn't control himself and felt himself spurt into his pants like a love struck teenager – but God did it feel good. His dick was jerking with the force of his orgasm as his grunts of relief joined Maddie's silent screams of passion as they kissed deeply.

Their coupling was interrupted by the cries of a small voice. "Daddy! Daddy!" Came through the baby monitor David had set up in the living room in case the twins needed him.

David pulled back from Maddie and jumped up. "Jason must be having a nightmare." He told Maddie fixing his pants and pushing his t-shirt down over his flat stomach. "I better go to him."

As David ran up the stairs Maddie began to feel uncomfortable sitting in David's living room half naked with her orgasm sticky on her thighs. What was she doing here? Suddenly in her mind's eye she saw Annie lying in bed in that hotel room and the feeling of hurt and betrayal she had felt on that night so long ago came back full force. She quickly put back on her clothes and straightened her hair. Although her heart and body wanted to tear off David's clothes and make love with him all night long – her brain was telling her that they needed to wait. They were moving much too fast and she didn't know if she was ready to be pulled back into that wild rollercoaster ride being with David entailed. She thought that she was still in love with him but she needed to get to know the older, more mature David Addison before she knew for sure. And they needed to talk about what happened with Annie – Maddie needed some closure on that awful episode that still filled her with pain and anger. But tonight she wouldn't run away from David. Maddie thought she had learned a lot in the years since they had last seen each other. She would carefully explain to him how she felt and if he was as mature as she thought he was he would listen and understand.

When David came back downstairs after making sure that the twins were both asleep he was dismayed to see Maddie standing by the sofa completely dressed and looking as if she was just about to leave. For a second he wondered if she was just going to sneak out before he came downstairs. A sudden rage and hurt filled him – same old Maddie looking to bolt after they were together. But now he was older and wiser and no way would he put up with her treating him like he wasn't good enough for her. They had played that game before and it had ended up tearing his heart apart. Frosty green eyes bore into Maddie. "Sorry did I interrupt your escape?" His voice dripped venom.

Maddie shivered at the cold look in David's eyes. "What are you saying David?"

His lips curled into a sneer. "Same old Maddie. Ready to _come_ and go."

Maddie was getting annoyed with his insinuation. "You don't know what you're talking about." She threw at him miffed. Her eyes flashed a warning that he ignored.

David shook his head with disgust. "Last I remember we were hot and heavy on the couch."

"Yes we were…"

"Right and you came and now you're not horny anymore and ready to run away and pretend it never happened!" His face was stormy and his eyes chips of green ice. David's hands were moving along with his words.

Maddie stomped her foot in ire. "That is not the truth!" She cried.

David's eyes narrowed. "You didn't come?"

Maddie looked at him with disdain. "Of course you're only thinking with your zipper!" She pointed a finger toward his zipper. "You didn't change at all!' She accused with hurt blue eyes. "Just a roll in the hay is all you're after!"

David's eyes shot green ice at Maddie. "Yeah right. Still Dumb Dirty David who is not good enough for Queen Maddie Hayes!" He threw his hands up in the air in wrath. All of the insecurities, hurt and anger he felt for so many years came rushing to the surface. Maddie Hayes wasn't going to mess him up again. Ever.

"I never said that!" Maddie denied ferociously.

"You're not the man I'm supposed to be with David." He mimicked her voice. "Remember now!?"

"Damn you I told you that I didn't mean that!" Maddie reminded him.

David wasn't even listening to Maddie anymore; all he could hear was a roaring in his ears from his hurt and rage. "So tell me what you want to do now? Do we forget it ever happened? Make a fucking pact?" He looked at her with a bitter smile. "You're nuts lady! And that didn't fucking change at all."

"Stop David! You're going over the line!" Maddie warned him with a caustic look.

"But the difference now is that we don't work together anymore so we don't have to make pacts! So yeah this…" He waved at the sofa that was still messy from their tryst. "never happened. And now we can go on with our separate lives and not have to see each other again!" Even through his anger David's heart was breaking at the thought of never seeing Maddie again but he couldn't go through that craziness she had put him through before. Now he had the twins to worry about.

Maddie's heart was aching with David's words. How could she go on without the chance of seeing him again? And she already loved the twins but she wouldn't allow him to see her hurt. She needed to harden her heart. "Fine." She jeered nastily.

"Fine!" David threw back.

Maddie headed toward the door. "I'm leaving!" No other man could make her so angry that she saw only red. She wanted to slap that angry smirk off his face but instead she turned to leave. She needed to get away from David or she might murder him with her bare hands.

David pointed to the door. "Good! Go!"

Maddie had to rush out before David could see the tears that threatened to run down her cheeks. "Go to Hell David!"

"No that's where I'd be if I was with you!"

Maddie slammed the door behind her with a loud bang. She hurried to her car where she let her tears escape. Damn that man she thought as she headed toward her home sobbing all the way.

David fell onto the couch with his head in his hands. He could smell Maddie's perfume and the scent that would always associate with her –lavender and vanilla – and missed her already. Maybe he had flown off the handle. Maybe he should have heard what she had to say before he went on the attack. Why was Maddie the only woman who could drive him to such a blinding anger that he couldn't see straight? But he had to admit he only felt totally alive when he was with her. She was his other half – ying to his yang. And now he had shot that all to pieces – again. He picked up the phone and dialed Maddie's number but quickly hung up before the answering machine picked up. He really was Dumb David.


End file.
